With the rapid development of the interactive multimedia video device, the function of the video device is becoming more and more powerful, which brings more and more requirement for the information processing system of the video device, especially the control system, such as the response speed, processing speed and stability of the control system and the video device.
Chinese Patent CN200610087120.5 disclosed a control method and a controller, and the imaging information calculator on the controller shoots the image of the bright spots and fixed points in the target image, calculates the two-dimensional vector of the coordinates and moves the operation unit in the predetermined direction based on the calculated value of the two-dimensional vector. The deficiency of the controller is that an acceleration sensor must be employed to detect the three axis directions of the controller and determine the rotation angle of the controller about Z axis in the implementation of the controller: An 2-axis linear acceleration sensor is applied to simply detect the linear acceleration of x axis and Y axis respectively; or an gyroscope transducer is used. Due to the response delay of the acceleration sensor and the control circuit, a complicated algorithm is applied to guarantee the sensitivity and the accuracy of the acceleration sensor, which makes the response speed of the signal processing very slow. Moreover, because of the influence of sensor production and the manufacturing process of the sensor and the controller, the acceleration sensor in the controller bears poor stability and is easy to be damaged. Any improvement of the process to increase the stability of the system is at the cost of the huge material and financial resources, and the high price for a good acceleration sensor largely increases the cost of the controller.